Dashing through the Snow
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: Chapter Three: “Dashing through the snow, on a moldy piece of cheese…over the fields we go, burning up the leaves! The snow is turning gray, I’d rather eat some hay, what an awful sight to see because it’s my birthday!”
1. Spirit Team Captain

XD I do celebrate Christmas…so thus, I present something for all of you to enjoy. Utter randomness, true to my claim to fame, shall ensue! Enjoy and don't sue 'cause I don't own!

-&-&-&-

Dashing through the Snow

Chapter One: Spirit Team Captain

-&-&-&-&-

"I'm not making any more hot chocolate or eggnog or gingerbread until you give me an answer."

"For the last time, NO, Noel!"

The girl would have slammed the cyborg over the head with her giant candy cane, but company protocol kept her from doing such. Her white hair with its natural red streaks was cut into a bob, and her bangs swung just above her twinkling red eyes. From her pointed ears hung real snowflakes. Several people had protested against the skimpy uniforms, yet to no avail. The red with white fur trim shawl to cover the red tank top remained, as did the black belt that she had to triple loop, and the red skirt that went to her knees with the white trim, and the red boots and _their _white fur trim. But the boots were special. They had little balls of fur. And just to help her as an elf, she wore a Santa hat and carried a five-foot tall, notably wide, candy cane. This would be Noel, Spirit Team Captain.

"Give me a reason, and that candy cane." Noel demanded, yanking the candy cane from the side of the American's mouth. He would protest, but considering that it was his twenty-first one within the span of two hours, he let her. Noel broke off the part he'd eaten and popped it into her own mouth.

"I don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, and I've never done it before. I hate warm, fuzzy feelings because…" Jet said, evenly matching Noel's eyes. For some reason, he had always imagined elves to be short, yet Noel was almost as tall as he was.

"That's why I brought you here. You see, there are hundreds, maybe thousands, MAYBE MILLIONS, like you, Jet." Noel said, crunching the candy cane. She jumped onto desk and stared at the cyborg on the other side of it. "I want you to help me persuade them that A BIG FAT MAN JUMPS DOWN CHIMNEYS ONE NIGHT A YEAR! I WANT YOU TO CONVINCE THEM THAT I AM A REAL THING!"

She was silent as she held her candy cane up and wore a determined-to-be-the-best look on her face. Jet stopped for a minute to consider her latest words. Over the speakers of the giant workshop, _Jingle Bells_ floated around. The perpetual smell of gingerbread called to his nose.

"No." Jet said, plucking the green candy cane he'd been eyeing from Noel's bowl of them. However, she was faster, and beaned him on the head with her monstrous weapon before he could unwrap it. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU STUPID ELF?"

"First, because you lied to come with me." Noel snapped, temper being tried by this stupid human.

"Did not. You said you'd give me candy canes, eggnog, gingerbread, and hot chocolate." Jet protested. Noel caught his neck in the crook of her cane.

"Second because you've wasted time. Third, I just don't really like your hair." Noel said, finally blowing her top and lifting Jet with the candy cane, then throwing him against her office door. Having exhausted herself, the elf jumped from her desk and walked to where Jet was.

"On the other hand," Noel said, now smiling merrily, "I have some pictures from that last Christmas with the rest of your little tribe. This one is particularly dirty…"

She waved the picture in front of Jet's face. His garnet eyes opened to their max and he whimpered. It was _that _one. The one where they'd gone a little bit too drunk and Albert had suggested strip poker. Why Albert, well, he'd been going a bit too heavy and couldn't really hold it in much longer. But this picture…where the **hell **had it come from?

"Here's the way I work, Jet," The elf snapped, seizing the picture from Jet's hands. "I give you all the Christmas stuff you could possibly want, like eggnog and candy canes for example, and in turn, you get Christmas spirit out there! Oh yeah, the fine print says that if you don't work your ass off until January first, I get to blackmail you."

Jet stood up. For the first time, he took into account the Christmas tree in the corner and the snowflake motif all over the office. It was also then that he realized that Noel had hair that looked rather like her candy cane.

"Do I get one of those?" Jet asked, pointing at Noel's weapon. Noel smiled. The song switched to _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_.

"No, you don't. Do you agree?" Noel demanded. She led him back to the desk and sat in her swivel chair once again. Out of a drawer, she took an official-looking document and a candy cane pen.

"Well…it's only for a month, right?" Jet asked, taking the pen in his hand. Noel nodded and leaned her candy cane against the desk. Scrolling down to where the "X" was, Jet signed his name. As soon as he had, it vanished in a small explosion of golden sparkles.

"Welcome to the Spirit Team!" Noel cheered. "We need to get you a uniform. I don't know if any of the spares will fit you, but we'll try. Follow me…wait, you need a pass from me. But that can wait until we get you into a uniform."

She picked up a badge from the desk and clipped it to her shawl. Grabbing Jet by the hand and holding her candy cane in the other, Noel pushed the door open into the rest of the workshop. To say the least, it was huge. Other elves meandered about, carrying packages of varying sizes or merely running from place to place. However, all of them seemed to salute Noel as she passed. Noel would wave her candy cane in recognition and continue on through the place.

"Whoa, Noel. Who's this guy?" A security guard (Jet guessed) asked.

"He's the new recruit. I'm taking him for a uniform so he can actually put in some time before New Year starts harping at us." Noel said, flashing her badge at him. The guard laughed and allowed them through.

"Good luck, newbie! You'll need it with her!" He shouted after Jet, smiling like a maniac. Now more than ever was Jet freaked out about working for Noel. The elf paid him no attention and continued to drag him through the snowfall. They reached a small, somewhat outcast shack. Noel slid her badge through something, and it opened.

"Noel, Noel, you're back!" A younger elf cried, dancing around Noel.

"That's right. Could you fit this guy, Gloria?" Noel asked, shoving Jet at Gloria. Jet looked down to Gloria. She was a foot shorter than Noel, but had longer green hair, tied up into pigtails and adorned by holly and mistletoe. Her uniform was identical to Noel's own, except spruced up by boughs of holly.

"Come on, Christmas isn't getting any farther away." Gloria said, now dragging Jet off to be fitted for a uniform. Once they were far enough away from Noel, Gloria muttered, "I almost feel bad for you. Tell me, what sort of thing is she blackmailing you with?"

"Pictures." Jet said in equal silence. Gloria shook her head and seized a tape measure from a nearby table.

"Well, since you're human, I don't know if this is going to fit." Gloria said. Her red eyes locked with Jet's. "But you'll like it. The past several years, since I've been old enough, I've worn this uniform and I like it."

"Do you all have red eyes?" Jet asked as Gloria went into a sea of pine needles.

"No, not all of us. Strictly speaking, Noel and I are second cousins, so it's a family trait for us. Most of the others on the Spirit Team have green eyes, and some have golden ones, some even silver, but those are almost as hard as red eyes to come across." Gloria explained. "Here, try this on. It'll be a little tight, but you should be all right."

She emerged and motioned for him to go back where she'd just been. "That's good, because I know a guy with red eyes. If you _all _had red eyes…well…"

"I understand," Gloria replied. Jet heard her laugh. "Tell me, how old do you think I am, newbie?"

"My name's Jet." Jet snapped evenly. Gloria laughed again.

"Okay then, Jet. How old do you think I am, then Noel?" Gloria asked.

"You look like you're maybe sixteen, and Noel only a few years older. She's got a shorter temper than I do! By the way, do you have any candy canes?" Jet gave her the answer.

Gloria laughed. "I'm three hundred, and Noel is five hundred seventeen. I have candy canes out here; I hope you like fruit ones."

Jet, whilst pulling on the hat to his uniform, nearly fell over. They were **that **old? He stepped out from behind the pine needles to see himself in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?" Jet shouted in horror. Noel and Gloria had been right: this uniform was a tight fit. The red pants had become shorts on him, and the long-sleeved shirt had become a t-shirt. The hat looked like an ornament on his vast amount of hair. Noel rounded the corner and glared at her little cousin.

"Could you fix that, Gloria?" Noel demanded, readying her candy cane for action. Gloria _meeped _and pointed a finger at Jet. In seconds, the uniform was a perfect fit. Jet even had a little badge of his own with his name on it. Gloria smiled at her captain.

"I need Mary, Angel, David, and the other subcaptains in here. I'm taking off with Jet to do a trainee mission. I'll be back soon, okay, Gloria?" Noel said. From a nearby rack, she pulled two pairs of flying goggles. She handed a pair to Jet and affixed a pair over her own eyes. "You're coming with me to learn how to do this. It won't take long."

Noel dragged him back outside. She sneezed.

"Bless you." Jet said automatically as she sniffled. Noel nodded in her thanks. She pointed at a small snowmobile and motioned for Jet to take the back seat.

"This has an eject button, which David modified last year so it self-decorated too. Any place near a home that hasn't been decorated, hit this button." Noel stated.

"Should I hold onto you while you drive?" Jet asked. He prepared himself for another hit on the head by the candy cane. It never came.

"Yes, that would be an excellent idea." Noel said, slinging her legs onto the bike. Jet slinked his arms around her tiny waist. "But if you try _anything_, and I mean _anything_, you will pay me forever."

Jet could only imagine a fate worse than this. But he didn't get the chance to as Noel shoved her badge into the slot, twisted it, and gripped the handles tightly. In seconds, they were but a red-and-white blur. Beneath his fingers, he could feel Noel trembling like a wet cat. The rest of the elf was inclined forward with the rest of the bike, swerving around trees and throwing out decorations rapidly.

"See, it's not that hard," Noel said, sliding to a stop. "But problems come along when you get into cities. In that case, which we won't do because I have to get back, you have to use…"

She never finished her sentence because she passed out, right then and there. Jet would have screamed; he thought this was part of the mission. Since he couldn't remember the way they came, he decided to try something very risky.

"Does this thing have any way to get us back to that place?" Jet demanded of the giant candy cane. In seconds, he was absorbed along with Noel and the snowmobile into a giant red-and-white vortex. And in the same amount of time it took for the vortex to appear, he was dumped in front of another elf.

This elf, unlike most he'd encountered, was male. He had white hair, which was gathered and pulled back into a thin ponytail at the nape of his neck. His silver eyes blinked in surprise as he saw Jet, but what really set him apart was the fact that he had multicolored Christmas balls tied all over his uniform.

"Noel! Holy crap, what happened to her?" The elf demanded. Jet stood up and found this elf to be just shorter than he himself was. He shrugged as he dropped Noel into the other elf's arms.

"She just suddenly passed out, I swear!" Jet answered. The elf took a quick glance at Noel, then to Jet.

"Come with me. You can help."

-&-&-&-

"David, what's wrong with Noel?" Gloria asked. David, the elf Jet had encountered, sighed.

"Noel's been working too hard." David said. "You know how she gets. 'Christmas is coming, get ready! Christmas is only a month away! Christmas is coming, I'm out for more recruits!' Apparently, the rest of her apart from her mind decided it was enough, and now she has a bad virus."

Gloria looked ready to burst into tears as she sat on the chair next to Noel's bed. Noel lay in the bed, stripped of her uniform and in pajamas. Cool cloths were magically glued to her forehead, due to her own tossing and turning and trembling. From time to time, the thin body would be shaken by coughs too powerful for her to handle.

"Well, Gloria…I hate to say this, but Noel's not leaving this bed for a good while, I'd say not until Christmas is over at _least_." David admitted. Gloria this time burst into tears, bawling her eyes out. "But there is one hope to set things straight…"

Bot Gloria and David's gaze fell to Jet. Jet glared holes into the ground.

"Please, Jet!" Gloria begged, wringing her hands. "You have to!"

"Yeah, 'cause I can come up with blackmail almost as well as Noel can." David said, smirking. "The fine print doesn't go out of effect if Noel's sick. I'm co-captain, and you're going through with this."

"I second that," Gloria hiccuped. "Noel may have a really high temperature, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us do."

Jet shrugged. It couldn't be **that **hard. He'd fought with cyborgs! He could take some bah-humbug crap! "…Fine, I guess I'll help you."

"Good!" David shouted, clapping his on the back. "All you have to do is get the entire group known as Black Ghost to believe in Christmas."

-&-&-&-&-

Leave a review or flame, and happy holidays! (And by the way, if you read Riprendere, chapter six will be here next year. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)


	2. Only Dreaming

Yay! This Christmas fic idea came from the One Piece section, where Christmas fics are in such a great freaking multitude…you have to check it out! Again, I don't own anyone but the elves!

-&-&-&-

Dashing through the Snow

Chapter Two: Only Dreaming

-&-&-&-&-

_I'm Jet Link, damn it! I shouldn't be doing this! _Jet thought furiously as he got ready to leave for this stupid mission. David and Noel, he swore, shared a mind and Noel was ordering David to do her bidding while she was ill.

_I've fought giant robots before! I've taken on the Greek Gods! Joe and I even survived falling through the atmosphere! _He pacified himself with this knowledge, the knowledge he could use against these stupid elves.

"Jet, what are you doing in there?" Gloria asked. "If you're sick too, I can use magic with humans! Elves are forbidden to perform it on one another!"

Jet flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and left the tiny bathroom. Gloria was outside, doing something on a small computer. She looked up when he stepped out.

"Good, you're finally done." Gloria said, handing him the computer. "You'll need this for your mission. It'll give us communication with you at all times. Ready?"

Jet sighed. "I guess. Is Noel okay?"

"No, not really. Things like that don't change in the span of forty-five minutes." Gloria replied, shoulders sagging. "By the way, you seemed pretty flipped out about this Black Ghost thing. Have you dealt with them before?"

Jet thought for a second before telling her. "Yeah…I have. But it was a while ago."

"I see now." Gloria said. She began to walk back to Noel's room. "You should come. David has one last thing for you before you're off."

For once, Jet wasn't hauled behind an elf to get to his next destination. They seemed to have realized that he was able to walk on his own and laid off. Gloria opened the door to Noel's bedroom and beckoned Jet inside. David was still in there, and he waved as the two entered.

"I have something else for you. I know it seems like a little much…" David rifled through the bag sitting next to him. He pulled out a set of boots. Pressing a button, Jet felt the horrible sensation of getting something he already had.

"I should have told you earlier," Jet said. "I'm a cyborg. Black Ghost…well, let's say I'm not on the best of terms with them."

At the percise moment he said the last word, the rockets flew from his feet. David's face lit up like he was getting an unexpected gift, but Gloria blinked nonchalantly.

"…oh." Gloria whispered. David twitched.

"Damn right, you should have said something! They _know _you! We have to get you into something totally different, starting with your hair." David said, tugging on Jet's fiery locks. Jet was shell-shocked. His _hair_!

-&-&-&-

"You get one of the top snowmobiles, so calm down." Gloria hissed into the microphone. "Also remember that David can backfire that thing on you at any time, so don't get pissy halfway there. And have fun, most of all! DON'T SCREAM AND YELL!"

Jet had given up altogether this time. Well, you would have to, if an elf an inch shorter than you tied your hair into a braid and covered it with a Santa hat, saying that it really suited you. He knew the alternative, and at this point, would almost take it. Grinding his teeth, Jet swung a leg onto the snowmobile and perched the goggles on the hat. If he could accelerate at mach five without goggles, he could sure as hell take on a few snowflakes.

"I'd really put those on," Gloria advised. "It hurts otherwise."

Jet ignored her. He slid his badge into the appropriate slot, twisted it, and was off in seconds. Also within that time span, he stopped and fixed the goggles over his eyes. He grumbled a little as he heard Gloria giggling in the small computer screen. He hit the button and was off once more toward Black Ghost.

-&-&-&-

_Jet was flying along on the snowmobile. Out of nowhere, a huge black thing with white slits for eyes jumped. Jet stopped, jumped off the bike, and fired decorations from it. The black thing froze for a second, looked at its body, then picked up a tree and tried to murder Jet with it. Jet jumped back onto his bike and sped back to the workshop. There she was, in her uniform, except the black thing Jet had earlier run into tore off half of it._

_"Oh Jet," She cried, running up to him. "It was terrible. It…it…"_

_"Don't worry," Jet said, firmly kissing her. "I'm here now."_

_"Oh, Jet…"_

Noel awoke screaming. The first thing she could see through her hazy vision was something silver. She blinked a few times to clear the haze, then realized she was looking into David's nervous silver eyes and that there was something cold on her forehead.

"Noel! Are you all right?" David asked. His voice was filled concern. Noel shook her head and pulled the cold thing away from her own warmth.

"It's freezing in here, David." Noel said, pulling the sheets and comforter closer to her body.

"That would be because you have a high fever. Try and go back to sleep, Noel. If you can't, I'll find you something edible or have Gloria do it." David replied, trying to soothe Noel back into slumber. Noel's ruby eyes remained open and panicked.

"Don't let Jet come back. He kissed me." Noel said right before she fell back asleep. David couldn't help but smile a little at that last remark. He dunked the white cloth back into the basin of water, wrung it out, and placed it back on Noel's burning forehead. She whimpered slightly, but was silent after David's touch left.

-&-&-&-

"You're almost there, Jet." Gloria said half an hour later. "You should park the bike somewhere where no one but you can access it. I'll guide you through the rest."

Jet slowed and gradually stopped. Following what Gloria had said, he maneuvered the bike behind a cluster of trees. She continued to say something to him from the computer, but he didn't listen. Only did he listen when she began to talk of the picture Noel had in storage.

"Okay, okay. I understand." Jet muttered.

"No, you don't. I said to look at the top of this tree." Gloria stated pointedly. Jet looked up and attempted to run back to the bike screaming.

"GET 'CHER ASS BACK HERE!" An all too familiar voice screamed, followed by random explosions. Jet turned around to see if it were true. Sadly, it was.

"That's Mika…" Gloria said happily.

"Yes, I know who she is," Jet hissed through clenched teeth. That damn authoress, as always, was showing up to make things only more chaotic. But hey, she hadn't escaped being decorated by the elves, too! She had been given a green short-sleeved blouse with a red t-shirt underneath that said "CHECK ONE: NAUGHTY OR NICE", another one of those weird red skirts with its white furry trim, but she had knee-high red-and-white-striped socks and green Converse. Her hair had been let down from its braids, but was covered by a Santa hat. There was a bracelet of silver bells on one wrist, and one of gold bells one the other. Jet felt like just taking Noel's threat to get away from her.

"Hey, Jet! Aren't you SHOCKED to see me here?" Mika asked, smiling insanely. Jet looked to the computer and saw Gloria beaming at him.

"You'll be fine," Gloria assured him. "Now, the base is only ten minutes away. Jet; try not to kill the authoress. We've trained her to bite on command, though."

Mika took Jet by the wrist and began dragging him along. Just as Gloria said, they reached the base in about ten minutes. Mika and Gloria gasped in unison.

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Gloria screamed. Mika took one of the bells of her wrist as Jet prepared the missile launcher slung across his back. Mika took precision aim and fired the bell.

"JINGLE BOMB AWAY!" Mika cried delightedly as Jet launched one of the Christmas-chocked missiles. In milliseconds, the base was almost as festive as Noel's place of occupation.

"Nice aim," Mika complimented. "But just remember who's writing this."

"Not you." Jet remarked, grabbing her and flying to the base's entrance. Mika's fist collided with his head not much longer after he said this.

"I'm beta-reading it for Sadie, though!" Mika exclaimed. Jet grumbled something as he landed in the deep snow and took a look at the décor. The two decoration bombs seemed to have produced something totally unpredictable. There were gold-and-green candy canes, as well as red bells. Mika burst into laughter at the sight of it. Jet simply hit the door with a gingerbread bullet and kicked the door in. He ran in ahead of Mika, but the teen authoress brought his back to safety as a guard came in to attack. She tossed one of those "jingle bombs" at them, and instead of bullets out of the guns flew teddy bears. She motioned to Jet to get running or he'd be next to be jinglefied. He instantly sprinted away and was shortly joined by Mika.

"Oh little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie UNTILIBLOWYOUUP! Above the deep and dreamless sleep the GIANTEXPLOSIVEBALLSOFHALOGEN go by! Yet in the PITCHBLACK streets shining, the DEATHLYLIGHTTHATWENTBANG light! The hopes and fears of ALLTHESEGODDAMNYEARSOFWAITINGFORSUCCESS go silently tonight!" An unmistakable voice floated down the hall. Mika's face turned from something of self-control to one of absolute restrain in one second flat. Her face turned pink, then red, then…

"Oh…oh…OH MY GOD!" Mika exploded, and fell on the floor laughing. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Jet couldn't help but laugh too. Scarl, of all people…! But then, he realized that those words weren't just Sadie's twisted sense of humor at work…

((Sadie: (turns, laughs) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!))

…It was what he was planning to do.

-&-&-&-

Gloria put the fat stack of songbooks on the table next to the spare uniforms. She smiled at them for all being done at long last and dusted her hands off. Closing the door behind her, she turned out the lights and left the side building. The walk back to the dorms was short, but snow was falling and made it ten times colder. She hurried so she wouldn't have to put up with it any longer than needed. Once inside, Gloria was nearly mowed down by David.

"What's gotten into you?" Gloria asked. David swiveled around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Have you seen Noel?" David demanded.

"No, I haven't! Last time I did, she was sound asleep and couldn't move!" Gloria nervously squealed. David sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. Turning away, he pushed the door open slightly. Gloria's eyes widened.

"You mean…how…when?" She managed to get out. David let his shoulders sag and closed the glass door.

"I don't know when she left, but she's gone now. I've already gone through the entire building and haven't turned up any trace of her. For all…" David said. "Come with me, Gloria! We have work to do!"

Without a word of protest, Gloria ran after David into the snow.

-&-&-&-

With the entire base decorated, Mika and Jet held their weapons at one another. Jet shot first, and as soon as the sparkles began to clear, Mika shot Jet. If either of them had thought that what they looked like before was bad, this made the other uniforms look like they covered everything. Jet was the first to burst into laughter at the sight of Mika.

"Not **one **word or your balls will be roasting over an open fire," Mika grumbled through clenched teeth. She tried frantically to cover the red leather tube top with white fur lining that showed every curve of her body, and at the same time, attempted to pull down the teensy leather skirt with the same furry stuff. Black leather boots stretched up to her thighs. In short, she was a walking and cursing wet dream. Or, shall I say, every boy's wet nightmare. ((Sadie: (begins running)))

But as the silver smog around Jet cleared, it was Mika's turn to laugh. He wore Santa hot pants, a t-shirt like Mika's was except this one said "I've been naughty, bite me" in golden letters. Erm…I won't get too into detail…

"If I were scared for life by one of us, I'd believe in Christmas!" Mika said, striking a pose and succeeding in giving all the males in the base a very good panty shot. Jet, however, no longer cared.

"You go that way, I'll go the way we came." Jet ordered. Mika tossed him a wink and ran around the corner. In seconds, Jet could hear rather loud screaming sounds and was quite sure that Mika was simply jinglefying them. He smiled at the fact that someone else finally got to feel her wrath. As soon as he saw a guard, he fired the bullet at him. Within a minute, the entire hall and all its occupants (minus Jet) had been turned to gingerbread. As each one of the guards caught sight of Jet, they replied to him…

"I'LL BELIEVE! I SWEAR! JUST LEAVE!"

"There are children here…uh…down that hall! Yeah!"

"Oh, really! Why the hell would I want to bite you when I can bite the loser next to me?"

"OH MY GOD! I'LL QUIT SOMKING! OH GOD, JUST RUN AWAY!"

Jet wondered what Mika had done with those bells of hers. He trudged back; satisfied with the results this thing had yielded. Over halfway, he ran head-first into Mika. She was smiling like she'd won the lottery.

"What did you do now?" Jet asked, shaking his head. But then he saw what was behind Mika and eventually fell to the floor in pain because of it.

It was Scarl, all right, but somehow his traditional stuff didn't really "go" to Christmassy cheer. So Mika had set a whole three jingle bombs on him. And now he really screamed "White Ghost of Black Ghost Present".

-&-&-&-

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Gloria demanded, leaning into a tight curve. She had to admit that for a new guy, Jet was pretty damn good at this.

"No, it can't. The base is only a few minutes away, and since the entire place is decked out, we can just park anywhere." David said, beginning to slow down. Gloria followed his lead and eased up on her gas pedal. When she saw the base enter her vision, she realized exactly what they'd done by calling Mika back. She burst out laughing at the scene as they stopped.

"…I think Mika used one too many jingle bombs." David said, sighing deeply. He jumped off his bike and jumped down the short distance to the entrance. It wasn't hard to find the kicked-in gingerbread mess.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!" David heard a voice scream. He looked to see a whole group of guards cowering together in a corner.

"Have you seen another person that looks like us?" Gloria asked sweetly, offering them candy canes.

"Yeah! She was REALLY scary! She had this huge candy cane…and…" One of them replied. He stopped short because the two elves had run off in the direction he'd pointed.

-&-&-&-

Scarl shook his head as he watched the once tough Jet Link be reduced to fits of laughter. He did know that it was not without reason. The combined explosion of three jingle bombs was indeed a force to be reckoned with. They had turned his black cloak to white with an embroidered snowflake pattern, and the ribs on the front of his uniform had become green and looked like one of those guards from_ The Nutcracker_. His pants were red britches, and his boots had become black. However, the absolute best part was a tie for two things. There was a crown of holly on his head with snowflakes in it, and attached to it was a thick white beard. In one hand he clenched a red sack of something, and in the other was a black staff shaped like an old-style lamppost. Oh yes, if only the rest of the organization could see him now.

"Oh…ohhhh…hehehehehehehehehahahahaha!" Mika exploded as she rolled over once more to gaze at him. "Now…now…Scarl…about that song you were singing…"

At that precise moment, Noel jumped out of the rafters and kicked Scarl over. Jet stopped laughing as he watched her land on both feet, though panting, perfectly. Her candy cane was strapped smartly across her back, and she was back in uniform.

"What were they thinking, letting you go out." Noel said, helping Jet up. She then held out a hand to Mika. "And what on Earth are you wearing? Are you streaking or something? WE'RE THE SPIRIT TEAM, NOT THE STRIP CLUB!"

Mika giggled again. "We did this to each other, and to him! Doesn't he look adorable?"

"NOEL!" David and Gloria shrieked together. David gripped his captain's shoulders just in time for her to faint again.

"So…that's Scarl? What did you **do **to him?"

-&-&-&-&-

Once again, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter's interestingness…

**Chapter Three: White Ghost of Black Ghost Present**

With Noel now ducktaped to the bed, Jet explains to Gloria and David what Scarl's real plot is. Mika joins him as they go off to confront Scarl about his greatest fear…Christmas! XD


	3. White Ghost of Black Ghost Present

-&-&-&-

Dashing through the Snow

Chapter Three: White Ghost of Black Ghost Present

-&-&-&-&-

"How very interesting." Gloria said. They were slowly cruising back to elf headquarters with Noel sound asleep on her snowmobile. "Three jingle bombs inverse color. Maybe I should hit myself with one and see what happens."

"Why am I here?" Noel demanded, waking up again. "David, I swear to God, I'm going to chop your nuts off and roast them over open coals!"

David only shook his head.

"I have a killer headache; care to explain?" Noel complained. "And what was Jet doing with Mika in that base? Besides, who was that damn nutcase that looked like the worst imitation of the ghost of Christmas past I've ever seen!"

Mika began to laugh insanely again. "That wasn't the ghost of Christmas past! It was the white ghost of Black Ghost present!"

Noel shook her head and took the candy cane off her back. As she prepared to beat Mika silly, she hesitated. Mika was too strange to waste a good beating on.

-&-&-&-

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I TAKE THESE OFF!" Scarl screamed. One of his minions sat in the corner. "Oh, shut up. I'll eat you later."

Scarl kicked the lamppost/staff. Suddenly, inside it, something – or more specifically, someone – appeared. It looked slightly like…no way. It was him as a little kid, before he had put the mask on. He was standing on the line to see Santa. He clenched his mother's hand, whining and carrying on.

"Mommy, I don't _wanna _see Santa!" Little Scarl screeched. His mother pushed him onto the little train that would carry him there. She waved, and when the scrawny elf picked him up, he screamed and kicked until the elf dumped him on the fat man's lap. Then, Santa got the shock of his life. Scarl was screaming loud enough to shatter windows. He was crying, and didn't stop until he was out of the mall.

"I was _trying _to forget that, you bitch." Scarl said. The gingerbread minion in the corner squealed and ran away in fright of her boss.

-&-&-&-

"Well Jet, now that we have her taped into bed…what else did you do besides decorate the base?" David asked, holding the duct tape in once had. He had a maniac glimmer in his eyes that gave Mika a run for her money.

"Scarl's planning on blowing up Bethlehem." Jet replied, taking a large gulp of eggnog. David's eyes grew wider.

"WHAT?" David shouted. Jet spewed eggnog all over at the outburst. Fortunately, Noel was sound asleep and Gloria was away with Mika. "That's it. You're going to Bethlehem with Mika and our singer. Mirllyne may as well go with you because she's not doing much around here."

"You called?" The white-haired angel of _Riprendere _appeared, smiling. Her hair was down, but pulled from her face by two pins adorned with holly. "She's down singing, and I'm supposed to be there. And what is Jet doing here?"

"New recruit, and get the singer. You're going to Bethlehem." David answered. "You look nicer, what did Gloria do?"

Mirllyne noted her normal uniform of black and silver had been changed to one of mulitcolors instead of silver. She nodded. "Yes, indeed. Come along."

Jet was shoved out of the room after the angel. They walked through the long corridors, but there was an omnipresent female voice singing. Her voice was absolutely beautiful and enchanted him. Mirllyne was stamping her feet in rhythm, and when the got out the doors, Jet nearly fell over at who it was.

Her short brown hair was pulled back into pigtails behind her ears, and she wore a Santa hat over it. She was dressed in the same thing Mika had been in, except she had added a pair of elbow-length gold and green gloves. In her hand was clenched a microphone, and in it, Sadie was singing her heart out.

"God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you despair! Remember Christ our Savior was born on Christmas day to save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray! Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy! Oh tidings of comfort and joy…" Sadie sang. Her voice, lifted up by the microphone, had attracted a huge crowd of elves. It was an upbeat style of the song, and they were captivated by it.

"Oy Jet, isn't her voice pretty?" Mika demanded. The song ended, and wild applause rose. Sadie jumped down off the little stage and high-fived Mika.

"Why's Jet here? I know Mirllyne came with me, but…" Sadie said.

"He's the newbie! We decorated Black Ghost's base together! You should see Scarl and what three jingle bombs do to a guy!" Mika chirped enthusiastically, dancing from foot to foot. Sadie smiled as if Christmas had come early.

"Then let's get going! We should get to…wait. What are we doing again?" Sadie asked.

"We're going to BETHLEHEM!" Mika exclaimed, jumping at least a foot into the air. Jet began to edge away in hopes that the three would forget him.

"No you don't," Sadie said, seizing Jet by the collar. "You're under a contract!"

-&-&-&-

"Dashing through the snow, on a moldy piece of cheese…over the fields we go, burning up the leaves!" Sadie and Mika sang together. "The snow is turning gray, I'd rather eat some hay, what an awful sight to see because it's my birthday!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Jet roared, making a kick for the two. However, he missed marginally. After two hours on a plane, at night, he was tired and irritate. Mika, Sadie, and Mirllyne were not helping by singing carols and just random off-the-top-of-our-head songs. For a while, though, Mika and Sadie were having an interesting tournament of "Candy Cane Wars". It was their version of "tag", played by jabbing people painfully, with you guessed it, candy canes.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve! You can say…" Mika began, but was interrupted by Sadie.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong!" Sadie exclaimed, shaking her head. "Jet Link got run over by a reindeer, walking home from Joe's house Christmas Eve! You can say there's no such thing as Black Ghost, but as for me and Albert we believe!"

"If that isn't the crappiest song you've ruined, let me be struck by Noel's candy cane in the nuts." Jet declared. Seconds later, a giant candy cane fell out of nowhere and began to hone in on him. "AND LIVE!"

The candy cane struck, Jet screamed, but all was well.

"…He'd been drinking too much eggnog, and we begged him not to go! But he forgot his medication, and he staggered out the door into the snow! When we found him Christmas morning, at the scene of the attack, he had shoeprints on his forehead and incriminating Scarl marks on his back!" Mika sang. Jet grumbled something about authoresses, but then turned around to ignore them.

"Jet, the only reason the elves kidnapped you was because you're such a grinch." Sadie snapped at Jet. "If you'd lighten up, you'd probably be done with this faster!"

"How does _that _explain why the hell you're here?" Jet demanded.

"Well…you can just call it spirit overload." Sadie said, poking Jet with a candy cane. "It really is very enjoyable to jump around a lot and nearly get paid for what you do."

Jet shrugged and took a candy cane out of the basket of them.

-&-&-&-

"I understand that she's the captain, but this is _insane_." Holly, the one medical elf on the spirit team, said to David. "You have to admit, her temperature's high for even an elf."

Holly was about Gloria's height and had shiny chest-length blue hair. Her eyes were, as her name implied, holly green. She had her hair tied back into a half-ponytail with holly leaves surrounding it. As all the elves, she wore the standard uniform, only her boots had blue ribbon laced around them and holly leaves.

"What is it now?" David asked.

"199 even." Holly said, glancing back to Noel. "Has someone taken her mission over yet?"

"Yeah. They should be landing in Bethlehem soon." David replied, trying to feign cheer at this news. Holly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, David. Noel will be fine." Holly said, smiling. "As long as one of the newbies didn't take it, I'm sure she won't kill us when she wakes up. Right, David? David?"

David had facefaulted and was attempting to convince himself that Holly had never been there.

-&-&-&-

"SNOW! SNOW!" Mika cried, prancing from the plane. She picked up an armful of the powdery stuff and threw it wherever. Jet shook his head at her as Mirllyne melted a whole ton of snow and waited for it to freeze over.

"That's really not something you see everyday…" Jet muttered, blinking at Mirllyne jumping around on the thin ice. "Come on, morons! We have a mission to cover!"

"Let them play!" Sadie said.

"And why are you so matter-of-fact, Miss I-became-a-Mary-Sue?" Jet asked.

"Because," She replied, throwing a snowball at his face, "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE **FUN**! Loosen up!"

There was a huge _boom _noise in the distance and it caught all four of their attention. Mika stood up and threw a jingle bomb at a tree. In seconds, there was a sleigh.

"Come on, it's auto-powered!" Mika said, jumping into the driver's seat. Jet would not have believed it, but what the hell. It was both Christmas and a Mika story. Anything was possible. He climbed into the sleigh after Mirllyne, and they were off into Bethlehem at an alarming rate.

"Mika, STOP!" Mirllyne shouted. "WE'RE HERE!"

"And how would you know?" Mika asked, turning the sleigh off. "Oh, that would help things."

For there, atop a hill, was Scarl and his giveaway staff. He tried to run, but couldn't. He instead hurtled the bag toward the oncoming Mika. She was thrown backwards into the snow and knocked out indefinitely. Jet ignited his rockets and flew to beat the crap outta this idiot.

"NO! NO! I'M TERRIFIED!" Scarl screeched, cowering back. Jet hovered for a second as the overlord whined. "I'M SCARED OF SANTA!"

"Well dude…Santa doesn't live in Bethlehem. Even **I **know that much." Mirllyne said. "He lives at the North Pole!"

And everything completely froze.

"You're right," Scarl said. He heaved his bag off Mika. "I'll see you there, with a big dead fat man in my arms! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sadie to David. Be prepared for Scarl. Over." Sadie said. "Well, let's get back there."

"So now what?" Jet asked. "Let me guess. We're going to take down Scarl and force him to dress as Santa, right?"

"No, not really. But what a good idea!" Sadie exclaimed. "Let's do that instead. Sound good, Mika?"

"CHOO!" Mika sneezed rather loudly, blowing all the snow off her body. "Ah…Sadie…I don't feel very good. But that sounds lovely."

"Great." Sadie said. "You carry her and I'll call Holly. But gee golly, Jet came up with a good idea for once! This moment should be immortalized!"

-&-&-&-

"He's coming _here_?" Holly squeaked. "To the North Pole?"

"Please don't faint again," David pleaded. "We have now both Noel _and _Mika gone! We have to at least try!"

Holly began to slowly sink but was caught by Gloria. "No. They need you. We need you. I think even Jet needs you. Right, Jet?"

"Huh?" Jet said, gnawing on two candy canes at once.

"See?" Gloria said, shaking Holly. Holly nodded. "Now, what was wrong again with Mika? I want to know."

Holly acted as if nothing had ever happened. "A human virus known as influenza. She should be better in about a week, if not longer. Noel's fever is finally peaking. I mean, it's about time! 203 isn't exactly low, if you know what I…yes. And Jet, I will tell you now: eating so much sugar will most definitely lead you to a horrible case of…wait, you're human. Never mind."

Jet hadn't been paying her much attention anyway. He was far too busy investing his time in trying to kill Sadie on the Christmas version, created by the elves, of Dance Dance Revolution. Sadie was kicking his ass, whereas Jet was panting for air.

"Maybe taking the candy canes out of your mouth would help." Gloria advised. Jet spit them out but continued to loose. Finally, the song ended.

"God damn it, shut the hell up!" Mika moaned, turning her head to look at them. "If the bastard out there isn't loud enough, you two idiots have to make it worse!"

David, Holly, and Gloria all fell into a heap as they raced to the window. Outside, dawn was just approaching. But that wasn't what worried them.

"Attention. An imitation Santa is approaching. Please evacuate the building. Repeat, evacuate the building to kill him." A voice over the intercom said.

"Mary hit it right on," David said, leaping out the window. "We're going to get him to believe this time!"

-&-&-&-&-

Look out for the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: You Better Not…**

Scarl is loose at the North Pole and two of the strangest, if not most effective believers in Christmas are stuck in bed. Of course, who said that any of these things were true? Find out in chapter four!


End file.
